1. Field
At least some example embodiments relate to a display apparatus and an operating method of the display apparatus, and more particularly, to a method of preventing an image quality from being degraded due to a visual artifact occurring when a user moves, in a display apparatus for providing a three-dimensional (3D) image. The display apparatus may include, for example, a television (TV), or a personal electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an eye-tracking three-dimensional (3D) display, eye positions of a user may be tracked, and pixel values may be rendered in real time so that a left eye image and a right eye image may appear to be separate in the tracked positions.